


Public Display of Affection

by mific



Series: Long Way After... [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: romancingmcshep, Digital Art, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Hugging in the jungle, because not every Pegasus world can look like the woods outside Vancouver, surely?





	Public Display of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly belated, but it's for the February Romancing McShep festival, and it's also another in my "long way after" series - works in the style of famous artists. This is a very long way after Henri Rousseau.

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/1f37/s7cdhe5y3ymanv7zg.jpg)

 


End file.
